Fabrizio Barale
Fabrizio Barale (Cuneo, 5 marzo 1971) è un musicista, autore, turnista e produttore discografico italiano. |}} Carriera Diplomato alla scuola di Alto Perfezionamento di Saluzzo come tecnico del suono nel 1992, lavora l’anno seguente presso Charisma Recording Studio di Torino. Nel 1994 diviene assistente di studio al Condulmer Recording di Mogliano Veneto per Adriano Celentano, i Pooh e Sade. Nel 1996 viene chiamato al Blue Record Studio di Mondovì dove conosce gli Yo Yo Mundi per registrare l’album Percorsi di musica sghemba e ne diventa il chitarrista. Nello stesso studio, svolge l’attività di fonico per Marlene Kuntz, Baustelle, Virginiana Miller, Snaporaz, Jaya Deve. Contemporaneamente con gli Yo Yo Mundi realizza più di mille concerti tra Italia, Inghilterra, Scozia, Irlanda, Germania, Paesi Bassi, Grecia e Spagna. Dal 1999, suona, registra e coproduce i dischi: L’impazienza (1999), Sciopero (2001), Alla bellezza dei margini (2002), 54 (sonorizzazione del romanzo degli Wu Ming, pubblicato nel 2004), Resistenza (2005), Album Rosso (2008), Munfrà (2011). Sempre con gli Yo Yo Mundi, per il teatro, collabora con Lella Costa, Giuseppe Cederna, Banda Osiris, Marco Baliani e Fabrizio Pagella. Nell’estate del 1999 inizia la sua collaborazione come chitarrista con Ivano Fossati, che termina nel 2012 – Suona nei dischi: La disciplina della terra (2000), L’arcangelo (2006), Musica Moderna (2008), Decadancing (2011) e il live Dopo Tutto (2012). Nel 2003 suona per Giorgio Gaber nell’album Io non mi sento italiano e l’anno successivo ne L’uomo flessibile di Carlo Fava. Il 2006 lo vede autore e compositore per Luvi De André, per la quale scrive la musica e i testi dell’album di esordio Io non sono innocente. Contemporaneamente lavora al Crash test 01 per i Bloom 06 (oggi Eiffel 65), di cui suona le chitarre e cura i mix. Nel 2011 suona nel brano Lontano da tutto di Serena Abrami, scritto da Niccolò Fabi e arrivato quarto a Sanremo nello stesso anno. Appassionato di blues, registra e mixa il disco di Fabio Treves Blues again al Metropolis Studio di Milano e inizia una lunga collaborazione con il bluesman Paolo Bonfanti. Dal 2012 si dedica alla produzione di artisti emergenti realizzando dischi per: Davide Cignatta, Sereno Regis, Edoardo Cerea, Roberto Tardito, Enrico De Marchi, Marco Chiavarino. Nel 2016 esce l’album d’esordio dei Francisco, duo formato insieme a Fabio Martino, dal titolo Truco Blues, impreziosito da collaborazioni di livello (Claudio Fossati, Guido Guglielminetti, Serena Abrami) e da recitati in versi liberi, dove all’immaginario della scrittura si unisce l’immaginifico della musica. Collaborazioni * 1996 Yo Yo Mundi – Percorsi di musica sghemba * 1996 Paolo Bonfanti – Tryn’ to keep the whole thing rockin (Club de Musique) * 1997 Snaporaz – Ovosodo e il ritorno della micronite * 1998 Lou Dalfin – Lo viatge * 1999 Yo Yo Mundi – L’impazienza * 1999 Marlene Kuntz – Ho ucciso paranoia (Consorzio Produttori Indipendenti) * 1999 Paolo Bonfanti – On the out side (Club de Musique) * 2000 Ivano Fossati – La disciplina della terra (Columbia) * 2000 Baustelle – Sussidiario illustrato della giovinezza (Warner Bros) * 2001 Yo Yo Mundi – Sciopero * 2001 Lou Dalfin – La flor de lo dalfin * 2001 Treves blues band – Blues again * 2002 Yo Yo Mundi – Alla bellezza dei margini * 2003 Giorgio Gaber – Io non mi sento italiano (CGD East West) * 2003 Yo Yo Mundi – Storia del bacicalupo innamorato * 2004 Carlo Fava – L’uomo flessibile * 2004 Paolo Bonfanti – Io non sono io * 2004 Yo Yo Mundi / Wu Ming - 54 * 2005 Yoyo mundi – Resistenza * 2006 Luvi De André – Io non sono innocente * 2006 Paolo Bonfanti – The choosen few (Club de Musique) * 2006 Ivano Fossati – L’arcangelo (Sony BMG Ricordi) * 2006 Bloom 06 – Crash test 01 * 2008 Ivano Fossati – Musica moderna (Capital Records) * 2008 Yo Yo Mundi – Album rosso * 2009 Paolo Bonfanti – Canzoni di schiena (Club de Musique) * 2011 Ivano Fossati – Decadancing (Capital Records) * 2011 Serena Abrami – Lontano da tutto (EMI) * 2011 Paolo Bonfanti – Takin’ a break (Club de Musique) * 2011 Yo Yo Mundi – Munfrà * 2012 Ivano Fossati – Dopo tutto live * 2013 Paolo Bonfanti – Exile on Backstreets (Club de Musique) * 2014 The Vad Vuc – Hai in mente un Koala Tour * Con Ivano Fossati: ** La disciplina della terra – 2000 ** Lampo viaggiatore – 2003 ** L’arcangelo – 2006/2007 ** Musica moderna – 2009/2010 ** Decadancing - 2012 Produzione * Roberto Tardito - Era una gioia appiccare il fuoco (2014) * Enrico De March – 4 passi in centro (2014) * Sereno Regis – Sereno Regis (2015) * Edoardo Cerea – È meglio se continuo a cantare (2015) * Marco Chiavarino - Happy man (2015) Trasmissioni TV Ospite con Ivano Fossati a X-Factor, Che tempo che fa, Festivalbar, Scalo 76. Si esibisce a Top of the Pops con Serena Abrami e al Roxy Bar con gli Yo Yo Mundi. Altre attività È insegnante di informatica musicale al conservatorio G. F. Ghedini di Cuneo. Titolare del Piave 34 Recording Studio di Cuneo. Collegamenti esterni * Conservatorio G. F. Ghedini di Cuneo * Piave 34 Recording Studio di Cuneo Fonti * Categoria:Cantautori italiani Categoria:Informatica musicale Categoria:Produttori discografici italiani Categoria:X-Factor